ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Victaria Rowan
'''Victaria Rowan '''is the eldest daughter born to Lord Alester Rowan and Lady Melessa Tarly and the current Lady of Goldengrove and Lady Marshall of the Northmarch. Appearance Victaria possesses long, thick hair that falls past a narrow waist in curls of golden brown. Her eyes are a verdant green flecked with gold--the latter a striking feature only noticeable within her immediate company. Her fair complexion is complemented by the blush of health upon high cheekbones and despite plenty of time spent out of doors does not suffer freckles. Though a diminutive creature, standing no more than five feet four inches, her strength ought not be underestimated: weakness and frailty are traits that have been bred out of House Rowan, by either choice or circumstance. History Goldengrove is widely recognized throughout Westeros for the quality of the horseflesh produced from their stables, taking pride in breeding programs which are held to the highest of standards developed throughout the years and over several generations of House Rowan. As such, Victaria Rowan--the eldest daughter born to Lord Alester Rowan and Lady Melessa Tarly--was practically born on the back of a horse, settled into the saddle before she could even walk, let alone speak. While Goldengrove was never meant to pass from father to daughter, when the Stranger took her older brother Erren--following a fall from a horse he hadn’t the confidence to handle at the age of nine--Victaria’s education quickly became focused on far more than simply learning to embroider or carry a tune. She was not taught to take the reins and merely ride a horse for the sake of pleasure or necessity alone, but learned about the animal itself as a whole, for the sake of the family’s business, and for ensuring the well-being and health of the house and its horses for generations to come as the heir. Alester would marry again following the loss of his first wife, but the Gods would not bless him twice with male issue. As chance would have it, Victaria took to the responsibility with far more grace and vigor than her late sibling, interested rather than intimidated by the scope of the work. Temperament, conformance, gait, strength, bearing, intelligence--a Lady of Rowan must be able to recognize favorable traits in order to breed them successfully. She must also be able to cull undesirable animals from the herd when they balk at training, for willfulness is not a thing to be borne in a horse. The recent death of her father, however, has left the young woman alone to face not only the management of the house and business, but also the responsibility of rearing younger siblings. Victaria is determined to do right by the man, and with a passion for the trade and ideas on how to further expand on their already substantial income--as well as entertain her own interests--new construction has begun. In addition to boasting one of, if not the largest arena in Westeros, Goldengrove is in the midst of constructing a racing circuit. Timeline * 350 AC: Victaria Rowan is born. * 355 AC: Erren Rowan dies. * 357 AC: Lady Melessa Tarly dies. * 360 AC: Lord Alester Rowan remarries. * 363 AC: Aelinor Rowan is born. * 365 AC: Sybelle Rowan is born. * 365 AC: Lady Falyse Florent dies. * 370 AC: Construction of a racing circuit at Goldengrove begins. * 370 AC: Lord Alester Rowan dies. Family * Lord Alester Rowan - father. Died at the age of two and fifty. * Lady Melessa Tarly - mother. Died at the age of four and twenty. * Erren Rowan - brother. Died at the age of nine. * Victaria Rowan - Lady of Goldengrove, Lady Marshall of the Northmarch. Aged twenty. * Lady Falyse Florent - second wife of Lord Rowan. Died at the age of five and thirty. * Aelinor Rowan - sister. Aged seven. * Sybelle Rowan - sister. Aged five. * Alyse Ashford, formerly Rowan - aunt. Aged two and forty. * Janessa Ashford - cousin. Aged seven and ten. * Cynthea Ashford - cousin. Aged three and ten. Household * Septa Eadie ** Gift: Voice * Maester Laorans ** Gift: Sums ** Trait: Old * Alyse Ashford ** Gift: Voice * Janessa Ashford ** Gift: Vitality * Cynthea Ashford ** Gift: Voice * Joss Conklyn, Castellan ** Gift: Administrator * Samwell Hunt, Overseer of Stable Operations ** Gift: Businessman * Garet Wythers, Overseer of Circuit Operations ** Gift: Agility * Carellen Conklyn, Handmaid ** Gift: Fertility * Delena Durwell, Handmaid ** Gift: Sums * Leslyn Stackhouse, Handmaid ** Gift: Benevolence * Gysella Osgrey, Handmaid ** Gift: Vitality Category:House Rowan Category:Reachman Category:Westerosi